<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Handcuffs by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650066">Broken Handcuffs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Spring Cleaning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are spring cleaning and find a box of sex toys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell &amp; Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Handcuffs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradisobound/gifts">Yiffandquiff (paradisobound)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This prompt was given to me by Alexis (yiffandquif) and I finally got around to writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dan come on,” Phil pestered, walking into the lounge where Dan was laying on the couch. “You said we could finally do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan rubbed his eyes and sighed. “Phil, we have sex all the time, what on Earth are you on about?” He looked up from his spot on the couch and Phil was there looking dumbfounded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil wanted to slap him. “You said we could finally go through the closets when the kids weren’t home.” Dan just stared at him. “And they’re at mum’s all day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Groaning, Dan stretched and sat up after a couple of minutes. Phil was hell-bent on cleaning that closet out for some reason. It was probably filled with baby clothes and toys that they wanted to keep in case they had another kid. They weren’t sure about it, but it was a possibility at this point. Neither had said no, but they never said yes. And their youngest was three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know it’s probably just boring stuff right?” Dan said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shrugged and stood up and threw the remote at Dan. Dan yelped and glared at him. Phil just motioned for Dan to follow him and he went to the hall. They didn’t use this closet and there was a reason. He opened the door and junk fell out and it was packed to the top with stuff. This. This was why. A book fell out and landed on Phil’s foot, causing him to holler. Dan came around the corner laughing and shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That my dear -” he kissed Phil’s cheek - “that’s called payback.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil rolled his eyes. Dan hated cleaning stuff out, so he was surprised that Dan actually got up. Carefully they had grabbed a couple of boxes and took them to the living room and sat them down. Dan went and opened the curtains so the sun was shining in and they had extra light to see. Dan sat on the floor and started to open one of the boxes. Inside was basically just some baby clothes and old photos of when they went to the hospital and held their first kid for the first time. Dan’s heart melted a bit, he missed when they were that little. Mainly because they were heathens now that went through everything. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil brought another box out, followed by some of their winter coats that they just threw in there. Almost every year Phil was buying new ones because he didn’t want to dig through the closet. But once winter passed those coats went right in the closet as well. So there were a few years worth of jackets for the entire family. Phil threw those on the couch and muttered about how they wouldn’t need any jackets for a couple of years because of this. To which Dan kindly reminded him that it was his own fault after all they had so many. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Phil had continued to make trips back and forth to the closet. Soon their entire living room floor was covered in junk that they would, hopefully, have to go through before Kath brought the kids back. There was a slim chance that they definitely wouldn’t get finished, but they would deal with that later if they had to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan picked up a photo book from one of the boxes and chuckled. It was photos of Phil and himself from when they were younger. Much younger. Probably around seventeen if he had to guess. He looked through it, not noticing Phil was taking a long time until he walked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan looked up at him. “What took you so long? I thought this was everything?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil shook his head and sat on the couch. “This was hidden way in the back.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan raised his eyebrow and then shrugged. He went back to looking at other stuff as Phil sat with the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was… curious. He had no idea why they had this box tucked away and frankly, part of him was too worried to even look inside. There </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have been a reason they kept it away. One of them even taped the box shut. Biting his lip, Phil got up and went into the kitchen. Setting the box on the counter, he dug through the one drawer for a pair of scissors to cut the tape. He groaned when he couldn’t find any and just grabbed a knife and cut it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Opening the box Phil stared at the components inside. It didn’t register at first what he was looking at, but once it did he couldn’t help but laugh. He laughed so hard that he threw himself into a coughing fit. Dan heard him from the lounge and looked into the kitchen slightly from where he was sitting. He saw Phil hunched over and he just stared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh, you all good?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just kept laughing and picked up the box and came back in and sat. He sat back on the couch and Dan just looked at him. He couldn’t see inside the box. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to contain his laughter, Phil reached into the box and pulled out a blue vibrator and held it up. Dan just watched him. Oh. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dan swallowed and bit his lip before busting out laughing as well. It was a box of sex toys that both of them forgot they had. They had only been used once and neither had an interest in using them anymore. Phil sent himself into a coughing fit yet again and Dan couldn’t help but laugh more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About a year, maybe a year and a half ago, Dan decided that he wanted to spice up their sex a bit more. Granted they had no idea what they were doing, but Dan wanted to try. One night when Phil was sleeping he indulged and just ended up buying a bunch of stuff from a sex toy site. He didn’t know what half of the stuff he was buying would be, but they could try. Hell, Dan even bought a sex swing on accident. When it arrived he couldn’t help but laugh and Phil was mortified. Neither know exactly where that went, but they’d deal with that when the time came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Dan finally said, breathing carefully to calm himself down, “I forgot about those.” Phil rolled his eyes and just threw the vibrator towards Dan, nearly hitting him in the face. It missed, but when it hit the floor something happened and it turned on. Dan yelped for some reason and Phil busted into a fit of laughter again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil was on the couch laughing, the box of toys nearly falling off. He held onto it best he could and laughed until he was crying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How the fuck do you turn it off again?!” Dan hollered and struggled to get it off. After a couple of minutes, he finally got it off and glared at Phil. “I didn’t need a vibrator to the face.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s our Tuesday plans Dan.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will shove this so far up your ass Phil that you’ll see st-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We tried that remember.” Phil cut him off and laughed. “You couldn’t get it on.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dan went to say something but stopped. It was true. When they tried this, Phil was on the bed laying, vibrator in his ass and Dan couldn’t get it to turn on. Phil was laughing at him and Dan was getting frustrated at the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting back against the chair from across the room, Dan looked at Phil again. “What all is in there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh,” Phil said. He looked down in the box and dug around it. “Dildos, that weird lingerie that you ordered and -” He stopped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phil?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil silently held up a pair of broken handcuffs and it was Dan’s turn to laugh. Phil threw them at him and huffed. “It wasn’t funny.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it was hilarious when you think about it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When you’re literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>handcuffed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to a bed it’s not.” This was true. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They decided also that Phil would be the one to be the “submissive” as Dan had put it. The phrasing of it was so cringey that they both laughed at the time. But that night had been a wild ride from start to finish. Dan had Phil handcuffed to the bed, so he was on his back with his legs spread. But once Dan couldn’t get the vibrator to work, they decided maybe this wasn’t the best idea. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil remembers waiting for Dan to get the key for the handcuffs, especially since they were a bit too tight from him pulling up to that point. The only catch was, Dan had lost the key, so they couldn’t get them off of Phil. Both of them were panicking and Dan was threatening to call the fire department. Phil managed to break them, and to this day they still don’t know where the key went. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got me stuck!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You got unstuck though.” Dan reminded him and Phil glared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah after I broke them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, would you have rather explained to the fire department why you were handcuffed to the bed naked?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Phil just glared at him. He did have a point. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! you can come say hi on tumblr <a href="https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com">@flymetomanchester</a></p>
<p> <a href="https://flymetomanchester.tumblr.com/post/615384311551623168/broken-handcuffs-fic-dan-and-phil-are-spring">Reblog on tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>